Robbie Ray the Rapist
by Fuck Miley Cyrus
Summary: Contains rape
1. Chapter 1

"Robbie Ray!" Miley shouted excitedly, but Robbie Ray quickly put a hand to her mouth. Miley laughed, then whispered. "What are you doin' here?"

Robbie Ray looked at Miley. Should he knock her out cold or not? Well, it was too late now. She would remember what happened, wouldn't she? But he just couldn't take it and hold it in any longer.

"Hey, what's wrong with your pants?" Miley said, pointing to his raging boner. Robbie Ray sheepishly smiled.

"Hey, uh-Miley. You wanna do something really fun?"

"FUN?" Miley whispered excitedly. "You know how much I love fun!"

"Good, 'cause I'm sure this is gonna be real fun. But first," he put a finger to his lips, "no matter what happens, you gotta be quiet, okay? You don't wanna wake up anyone."

"Why can't Jackson have some fun with us?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray whimpered, his erection was pulsating. He tried hurrying the conversation. "B-Because, it's just between you and me. It's our special great uncle and grandniece thing, okay? So don't tell anyone, okay? Because it's only our thing."  
Miley nodded. "Okay okay okay! So, are you gonna show me."

Robbie Ray started to sweat and pushed Miley back onto her bed.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Robbie Ray, that kind of hurt!"

"Sorry, it's gonna be a little rough, but we're still gonna have fun, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Miley replied.

"Good." Robbie Ray then took off his pants.

"What's taking so long?" Miley asked, about to reach for her lamp.

"D-Don't turn on the light," he said. Robbie Ray then took off his underwear. Perspiration was all over his body, and sweat slid down his cock and inside his urethra. "This game can only be played in the dark."

"Oooo, a scary game!" Miley squealed. "I love scary games!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already," Robbie Ray replied as he laid on top of his grandniece, putting some weight on her but making sure not to crush her.

Miley instantly stiffened. "G-Robbie Ray? What are you doing?"

"Shh, it's okay," Robbie Ray said as he started to take off Miley's pajama bottoms. "Be quiet."

Miley immediately tried prying away his hands. "What are you doing?"

"It's part of the game."

"I-I don't know if I like this game."

"Well, it's what everyone's doing." He grunted, regretting now that he didn't chloroform her. He then couldn't take her talking. He hungrily put his mouth on her's, his fat tongue squirming inside her mouth. Miley's cries were muffled and she felt some drool fall down the side of her chin. When Robbie Ray went up for air, Miley was on the verge of tears.

"Stop it! Stop it n-!"

Robbie Ray slammed her head against the wall. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" He cried. "You're breaking my groove."

Miley was sobbing now. Robbie Ray was thanking God Roxy and Rico didn't live in the Shack. Robbie Ray then ignored Miley's cries as he continued to kiss her, his hands feeling her up under her nightshirt in the process. Miley's breasts were still not fully developed, and he grasped her tiny buds, and pinched and rubbed her nipples, which hardened. He dug his nails in her breasts and nipples when he thought he felt blood, and Miley cried out.

Robbie Ray slapped her. "I told you to shut up, for crying out loud! You're gonna wake up the whole fucking state!"

Miley was still in tears and snot was running from her nose, but she tried quieting down a little bit, her voice reduced to hiccups and whimpers.

After feeling her up some more, Robbie Ray then kissed and licked her tits and nipples, chewing on them. Miley whimpered louder in pain. Robbie Ray then licked her abdomen, then her hips and right before her pelvis. He then pulled off her pants in an inRobbie Rayt and started rubbing her thighs and opened her legs.

"N-No," Miley whispered, squirming.

Robbie Ray just stared in awe at her hairless, pink vagina. He buried his face in there for a bit while Miley was sobbing.

He then brought his red, swollen cock up to Miley's face. "Spit on it for me, will ya? It will go in easier."

Miley bit her lip, trying to hold back the onward of fresh tears that continued to slide down her cheeks. She attempted to spit, but it was a sorry attempt. Drool just fell down her chin and onto his cock.

Robbie Ray instead rammed his cock into her moistened mouth, freshly salivated and soft. Miley was making gagging sounds. Robbie Ray rolled his eyes back, the heavenly sensation running up his cock and through his whole body. He needed this. He had wanted to save it for his grandniece's pussy, but the feeling of this was just too nice. He hadn't had a blowjob in so long that the sensation was almost foreign to him. And getting it from a young, virgin participant was an added plus.

So he started to thrust, and grabbed the back of Miley's head, snatching her hair and rapidly slamming her head back and forth on his massive erection. He could feel some of Miley's tears flying onto his hardened member every time he thrusted outward, and that only made him hornier. He continued to thrust and moan, Miley's muffled sobs and gags only making his climax closer. Then, with one, final thrust, he exploded, his groan so loud that it seemed to shake the house, his semen jumping to the walls of his grandniece's mouth as he made his final thrusts. He took his now slickened cock out of Miley's mouth as she inhaled for breath and continuing gagging.

Robbie Ray forcefully closed Miley's mouth. "Swallow it, goddamnit!"

But Miley couldn't, and she vomited all over Robbie Ray's shirt.

"Jesus Christ…" Robbie Ray sighed, looking at the vomit.

Miley was dehydrated, whimpering but too exhausted to cry. Seeing his grandniece cry once again hardened the old geezer's cock. He then pushed her head back against the pillow and opened up her legs again and jammed his erection in Miley's extremely tight hole. Robbie Ray shuddered and grunted, the hole practically too small for his giant, wrinkled wiener.

Miley cried out in agony. "Stop, stop! It hurts!"

"Get used to it!" Robbie Ray shouted, not worrying about being too loud anymore. He continued to grunt with every thrust, and Miley sobbed again as she felt her tiny vagina tearing at the seems. Blood was dropping onto the bed sheets.

Robbie Ray continued thrusting, soon going harder and faster as his cock felt a little numb, but a little easier to get through. The bed was bouncing and creaking and Miley's head was jumping back and forth with each thrust. Miley's saliva from his blowjob and her juices helped lubricate his penis. It was painful for him, but also so, so pleasurable at the same time.

He then came again, not as amazing as his blowjob, but it was still something. He removed his cock and Miley's hole was a little bigger and full of semen and blood.  
Robbie Ray wiped his forehead. "Few! Yeah, that was a fun game, huh?"  
Miley was lying on her pillow, staring at the ceiling, dried tears stuck to her cheeks. Robbie Ray slipped her back into her pajamas and put his pants back on.

"God, I really needed this," Robbie Ray said. "We'll have to do this again sometime!" He laughed. He then knelt down near Miley. "And if you ever tell anybody about this," he whispered, "I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch. You got that?"  
Miley made a sound, like she was about to cry again, but stopped. She nodded.

Then Robbie Ray laughed again. "And when Jackson wakes up, tell him he was sleepwalking, got it?" He then walked out the door and slammed it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a year or so later and Miley was around twelve years old. Of course, her fuck sessions with her great uncle Stan had continued almost every day, and this man raping her had reduced the once cheerful girl to a ghost of her past self. She now always looked tired and dejected.

Robbie Ray had murdered Jackson around a year ago when the boy had gotten suspicious, and the old man framed Rico, who went to jail in the process. So all who were left at the shack were Robbie Ray, Miley and sometimes Roxy, who had already known about the sex a long time ago, but she didn't care. It was better that Miley was getting fucked instead of her.

One night, when Roxy had left, Robbie Ray went into Miley's room for another fuck session. As soon as he removed his trousers the girl vomited.

"Jesus, I haven't even started yet!" Robbie Ray said. "Is my cock really that wrinkled?"

"I-I don't feel so good," Miley moaned. She then ran to the bathroom and stuck her face in the toilet.

"You got food poisoning or something?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Miley moaned from the bathroom.

A few months later, Robbie Ray noticed something odd about his grandniece. She looked like she had gained some weight.

"How the fuck have you been gaining weight, kid?" Robbie Ray said. "I barely feed you!"

"I don't know." Miley replied, sullenly. "My stomach's been killing me,"

"Don't you have your period?" Roxy said.

"Oh shit, I forgot you got your period!" Robbie Ray said. "Don't tell me you haven't gotten it?"

Miley shook her head, a look of fright on her face. "I-I haven't."

"Oh fuck, oh God!" Robbie Ray cried, lifting up Miley's sweater and putting his hands on her stomach.

"Do you feel anything?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah, you're pregnant all right," Roxy said, staring at the younger girl's swollen abdomen.

"Please, take me to the doctor, someone," Miley begged.

"Like Hell I'm taking you to the doctor!" Robbie Ray shouted. "You think I want to get arrested? Dumb bitch!" He then slapped his grandniece square in the face. "Come with me." He then snatched Miley's hand and lead her upstairs.

"Stay here," Stan told her once they were in the attic. He then left the room and came back in a few seconds later, carrying a metal coat-hanger.

Miley's eyes widened. "W-What are you gonna do with that?"

"We're gonna do this the old-fashioned way," Robbie Ray said, taking off Miley's panties and putting a towel under her butt. He then tried spreading her legs but she squirmed.

"N-No, please don't!" Miley cried, eyeing the hanger with pure fright. "I won't tell them you did it! I swear! Please, just let the doctor do it!"

"We don't have time for that now," Robbie Ray replied. Miley started to hyperventilate but Robbie Ray smacked her in the head with all his might, leaving the young girl a bit dazed.

"All right, let's do this quickly," said the old man, spreading his grandniece's legs as wide as he could manage. Her vagina hole had expanded a little since he had first fucked her over a year ago, and Robbie Ray smiled to himself.

"God, when I first fucked her. Those were some good times," he thought, nodding. He then snapped back to reality again, and then inserted the coat hanger in Miley's vagina. It wasn't easy to fit through, but he eventually got it.

Miley started to scream. "OH GOD! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Her breathing was quick and rapid as she started to sob.

"Shut the fuck up so I can concentrate!" Robbie Ray screamed, maneuvering the metal object in her tight crevice before he felt something. He then started to pull it out. Attached to the hanger was a bloodied, slimy head. Miley only screamed harder, and Robbie Ray tried to ignore her continuous, piercing screams as he pulled out the rest of the body from Miley's vagina's hole, which stretched as the baby was still coming out.

Robbie Ray managed to get the whole baby out. It was small, bloody and slimy, its eyes still not fully opened, but it was crying. Blood was pouring from Miley's vagina, and her stomach was killing her, pain piercing through her lower bowels. Miley had almost fainted from the painful endeavor, and was moaning, until she heard the baby. She lifted her heavy head up and looked at the fetus. "M-My baby," she groaned while Robbie Ray severed the umbilical chord.

But seeing such a small, innocent infant in peril only made Robbie Ray extremely horny. He removed his pants and Maude stared at his erection.

"Don't do it!" Miley cried. "Please don't! She's just a baby! She's my baby!"

"She's going to die anyway," Robbie Ray said. "Besides, it's probably, you know, weird or something."

He then slammed the infant onto his large, swollen erection. The baby was screaming in pure agony. Miley started to sob again, and started screaming too.

"Stop it!" She sobbed, but Robbie Ray continued to thrust the infant up and down rapidly onto his swollen cock. When he came, semen poured from all of the babies orifices, including its nostrils and mouth. Robbie Ray threw the infant on the ground.

Miley was quivering, tears pouring from her eyes. "Y-You raped my baby to death," she whispered.

"Yup!" Robbie Ray grinned. "Now I know what we're eating for dinner!" He then ripped skin from the baby's thigh with his teeth, then swallowed. "Mmmm, delicious!"


End file.
